babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
BabyishTawn/Konvörseiçion/Kwitiŋ Job
Quitting Your Job, 25th March, 2008. Int – Quitting Your Job.ppt Teacher: Ray from Cape Town of South Africa. Vocab * Step down: To leave / To quit your job * Fed up with * Good enough * To pack in: To quite or give up your job * fed up: do not like something anymore, do not want to be like animals being fed. * walking out: to leave or resign that job. * resign: To quit or to leave a job. Brainstorm * Justifiable to leave a job because she wants to learn, unjustifiable to leave because she hates her boss. * Justifiable to have free time and rest. * When you do not like the work atmosphere it is justifiable and it is unjustifiable to leave because you want a lot of free time. * When a wife wants to take care of children full time it is justifiable. * Unjustifiable if you don’t like that job. * Justifiable if you want to get more experience, unjustifiable if you do not get along with your work mates. Your Job Tell the class about your job… # What are the good and bad points of your current job? # Under what conditions might you consider leaving your current employment? Dialogue Ken is talking to Hellia bout work… Follow Up # Why does Ken want to leave his job? ## Fed up with the current job, it is far from where he leaves, he does not like with others, he says his boss is nasty. # Why does Helli want to leave her job? ## Nothing to do and wants to sleep in the office. # Do you think these are good reasons to leave a job? # Do you ever feel like Ken or Helli? # How many ways can you think of to say "I quit"? What is important? * ___ Money * ___ challenging work (always new tasks and opportunities to learn) * ___ pleasant work atmosphere * ___ job security * ___ not too demanding * ___ relationship with colleagues * ___ location * ___ prestige * ___ rewarding work Have you quit a job? # Have you ever quit a job? # Why did you resign? # Was it a difficult or easy decision to make? # Are you happy you did it? Tell us about the experience. Case Study You really like your current job. You have been there for five years and have many personal friends among your colleagues. There is long term security. The pay is very low and you are expecting a new baby. You have been offered a new job. The new job is in another city. The pay is absolutely fantastic. It will have more responsibility and more stress. # What steps would you take to make a decision? # Do you need a lot of time to think about it? # Will you consult with anyone else or ask for advice? # What will you decide? Stability vs Mobility Is it better to work at one place for a long time or gain many different job experiences? What are the advantages of each? A Resignation Letter Here are the main parts of a resignation letter. What should be included in each part? References # Why are references important? # How much importance do you think employers give references? # If you leave a job, do you think they should give you a good reference? Quitting Your Job Quitting a job is a very serious decision. # If you have quit a job, did you discuss it with anyone before doing it? # If you have not quit a job, who do you think you would probably talk about it with? # What is a better alternative to actually quitting a job? Why? Kwitiŋ